The present invention relates to thermal cooling devices and pertains particularly to an improved cooling jacket for cooling of the heart or other organs during surgical operations.
It is desirable to reduce the metabolism of organs when they are being operated on. In cardiac surgery, for example, the heart is often deprived of blood for at least a short period of time. If the energy requirements of the heart are sufficiently reduced during this time, damage to the heart can be reduced or eliminated. A desireable approach to reducing the energy requirements of the heart and other organs is to reduce the temperature of the organ.
Several methods of cooling organs of the body during surgery have been developed. One of the desirable approaches is that of using a cooling jacket or pad, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,245, entitled "Apparatus for Local Hypothermia", of common assignment herewith and incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth. While these known designs for cooling jackets are generally satisfactory, they have a number of drawbacks. One problem of the prior art devices is that it is difficult to conform them to close fitting configuration with the heart. Another problem is that the fluid lines which carry cooling fluid to and from the jacket are located at opposite ends of the jacket and interfere with manipulation and use of the jacket.
Accordingly it is desireable that improved cooling jackets be available.